Gone with the Wind Gossip Girl Styled
by PryncessJade
Summary: She watched him with fascination the different expressions that played over his dark face as he moved towards her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever entry on FanFiction, and I wanted to try something different. I hope it isn't so _lame. _Everybody know's Gone with the Wind, right? I changed it. I wanted to try Chuck as Rhett Butler, and Blair as Scarlet'O'Hara. Those not so familar with the story? Well just enjoy it. You'll still understand it none the less. I'm going to continue this, and hopefully people will review and enjoy it.

Characters changed.

**Original Character - Changed to**

Rhett Butler - Chuck Bass  
Scarlett'O'Hara - Blair Waldorf  
Ashley Wilkes - Nathaniel Archibald  
Melaine Wilkes - Serena Van Der Woodsen

--------

Blair had had such dreams that due to the war, Nathaniel Archibald would propose to her. Would end the never-ending wait, that he would openly in front of everyone sweep her right off her practical little feet and make her fall in love with him all over again. But as her mother had warned her, such dreams were just that, and harsh reality was that Nathaniel was to marry his cousin, Serena Van Der Woodsen. Blair hadn't been personally told about an engagement let alone a wedding, she'd found out from her close by neighbours, a pair of twins who were always filling her in on lost gossip, at first she had refused to believe it, until Nathaniel told her himself.

"Nathaniel!" Blair yelled, a slight edge to her voice. He had taken long enough to leave the study with the men. She'd been waiting for over an hour just for him to come and see her, and still he managed to look surprised at her standing before him.

"Blair… Who are you hiding from? What are you up to? Why aren't you upstairs resting with the other girls?" Nathaniel said, as Blair dragged him into an empty room.

The thought of spending the rest of the night with him was dazzling. Her mother would scold for days, the assembled guests would gossip for weeks. But she suddenly found that she didn't't care. She gave him a glimmering smile as he sat down waiting for her reply.

"Well Nate, Nate… I love you." She said hurriedly as he looked at her with a gleam in his eyes that made her think he had no trouble at all with her saying what she had.

Astounded silence followed this revelation, Nathaniel stared at Blair, his mouth open, eyes wide.

"Blair…" Nathaniel spoke abruptly, his voice filled with sympathy.

"I love you, I do."

"Well, isn't it enough you gathered every other mans heart today? You always had mine." Nate got to his feet as he spoke, walking towards the window - looking eagerly around for a distraction. He did love Blair, but more in a sisterly way. A way that whenever she got sick he would care for her, whenever she felt down he would hold her in his arms, but he would never think of taking her to bed. She was not his type of women, she did not understand what he needed in life - what he craved for. Serena did, both in the bedroom and in personality. She was a wife, and Blair was more a mistress. That was all she would ever be. It didn't matter that she had spent a whole quarter of her life chasing after him, and it wouldn't matter if she spent another quarter, she still wouldn't get any joy.

For the first time in her life Blair had trembled on the thought of being in love, only to have her pretty dream tumble down around her head like a house of cards. The image of Nathaniel marrying Serena had troubled her past few nights, though she forced herself not to think about it during her waking hours - as she faced his back it was all she could think about.

"You mustn't say things. You'll hate me for hearing them." his voice low but still serious.

"Oh, I could never hate you and, and I know you must care about me. Oh, you do care, don't you?" Her voice was faint.

Whatever argument he had been going to make he gave up on. Throwing up his hands in a silent gesture of defeat, as he turned back to face her.

"I'm going to marry Serena." he said, ignoring her pleading face.

"But you can't, not if you care for me." Blair groaned, her tone told him that she was trying to be conciliatory.

"Oh my dear, why must you make me say things that will hurt you? How can I make you understand? You're so young and I'm thinking, you don't know what marriage means." It took a while for Blair to get a sense of the words, and when she did a rush of disappointment filled her. She knew he would not back down, that he would not change his mind. This startled her in a way she hadn't imagined, it shocked her worse then her fathers death, worse then the day she found out that Nathaniel wasn't planning on marrying her. How could he think she didn't know what marriage was? Marriage was her dream, it was what she'd always wanted from a little girl. To have a ring on her finger to prove she was more than just a woman - but a wife.

"I know I love you and I want to be your wife. You don't love Serena." Blair slowly approached him, taking his hand and placing it with hers. She didn't know when she'd next get him alone, soon Nathaniel would be going to war with the rest of the men, and she wanted to make their last meet worthwhile. For both of them to remember it. Even if it meant settling the deal before marriage.

"She's like me, Blair. She's part of my blood, we understand each other." He cast another lightning glance at Blair, this one laden with guilt.

"But you love me!" Blair roared, she knew Nathaniel's pride would make him lie. If he admitted to anything resembling the truth he would bee a man lost in confusion, and she wasn't much further away from that herself even without his confession.

"How could I help loving you? You have all the passion for life that I lack. But that kind of love isn't enough to make a successful marriage for two people who are as different as we are." His tone was harsh as he coldly removed her hand from his.

"Why don't you say it, you coward? You're afraid to marry me. You'd rather live with that silly little fool who can't open her mouth except to say "yes", "no", and raise a houseful of mealy-mouthed brats just like her!" Blair yelled, Nathaniel's eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened. He was blazingly angry at her words.

"You mustn't say things like that about Serena." His tone was savage, and he snarled the last two words.

"Who are you to tell me I mustn't? You led me on, you made me believe you wanted to marry me!" Her voice was a mere rumble of sound, low and threatening, as she closed in on him.

"Now Blair, be fair. I never at any time…" he said, his voice softening fractionally.

"You did, it's true, you did! I'll hate you till I die! I can't think of anything bad enough to call you…" Blair screamed, slapping him across the face.

There was a moment of thought, both them regretting what they had said or done. Neither of them bothering to apologise, there would be no point to it. Nathaniel left before Blair could calm down, and when he left she quickly threw one of Serena's favoured vases across the room, favouring the sound of smashing glass.

"Has the war started?" A man that Blair recognised from earlier this evening, Chuck Bass, appeared from the sofa seat, he had obviously been laying down there the whole time, sleeping or….listening.

It surprised Chuck how beautiful the woman was, her voice certainly did not match her looks. Such a petite woman, with long dark hair that was curled at the bottom, her dark chocolate eyes staring curiously at him, and her lips pouting in wonder. She was past "gorgeous" or "stunning" she was beautiful, she was the prettiest woman he'd seen all night. And there had been a lot of woman at the dance.

She watched him with fascination the different expressions that played over his dark face as he moved towards her. "Sir, you…you should have made your presence known." Blair felt herself go red in the face, her embarrassment showed with her stuttering.

"In the middle of that beautiful love scene? That wouldn't have been very tactful, would it? But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He said as he stopped only a few centimetres away from her, breathing in her intoxicating smell.

"Sir, you are no gentleman." Her voice was stronger now, the tone and words clear. Her chin was lifted, her lovely eyes bright with defence. He was an attractive man, but Blair wouldn't dare admit it. Her friends had told her earlier on this evening of the reputation of Chuck Bass, a man who took a woman to bed but refused to marry her.

"And you miss are no lady. Don't think that I hold that against you. Ladies have never held any charm for me." Chuck smiled, he sounded so earnest, so intent on winning his way back into her good graces.

"First you take a low, common advantage of me, then you insult me!" Blair muttered under her breath, before turning to head towards the door.

"I meant it as a compliment. And I hope to see more of you when you're free of the spell of the elegant Mr. Archibald. He doesn't strike me as half good enough for a girl of your...what was it...your passion for living?" Chuck smiled.

Blair felt her annoyance rise to a new pitch. She had spent the last two nights shivering with the thought of Nathaniel not taking an interest, and here was some man she hardly knew, mocking her!

"How dare you, you are not fit to wipe his boot!" Blair yelled, coming quick to Nathaniel's defence.

She stormed towards the door opening it, but making sure to wait a minute for his reply. She knew it would be a smart witty comeback, he was one of those men who were so sure of themselves. They needn't worry about public appearances, or what the local women thought of them. He flattered her, and she was sure he would be around more then she'd hoped.

"And you were going to hate him for the rest of your life." Chuck laughed, as Blair slammed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, slight drabble time. I had to do this so I could do the next part, so deal, okay? I hope you enjoy! R&R please! I really want to continue but I need some encouragement (I'm that kind of person) and some help. Ideas? What scenes would you like up, if you have a favourite GWTW moment?

-----  
Although Chuck had often, guiltily, tried to imagine what it would be like to perform the marriage act with a woman, it never did happen. Plans would fall through, or the woman would break his heart before he got a chance to propose. Blair was of no exception, her marriage to another man had caused nothing but heartache the past few months for him in the war. He'd spent everyday wondering what it had been like, what she would have replied, if he'd had the guts to get down on one knee. But he never did, so he'll never know. She was now a Hamilton, not a Bass or a Archibald.

Unfortunately, her husband had died in the war but, as he stared into her lost eyes he saw nothing of misery or upset. He saw relief, she was not mourning, she was still in love with Nathaniel.

"Captain Bass, such a pleasure to see you again. I met you at my husband's last home." Serena smiled.

Chuck had never noticed how awfully plain the woman was, he'd wouldn't give her a second glance had she not been Nathaniel's wife. He could see why Blair's blood boiled at the thought of her love with this woman, he could see it now. As she walked towards them, a fake stubborn smile plastered all over her face.

"That's kind of you to remember, Mrs. Archibald." Chuck said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. She was just like every other woman in the room (despite Blair), longing for her husband to come home.

"Did you meet Captain Bass at Twelve Oaks, Blair?" Serena turned to face her friend.

"Yes I, I think so." Blair said, literally grinding her teeth at the memory.

Normally, Chuck would have moved on by now to talk to somebody else, but this was different. He was in the company of Blair Waldorf, and that would never happen again, if she had her way. The woman who stole his heart the first time he saw her, but was to stubborn to admit that she was attracted to him too.

"Only for a moment, Mrs. Hamilton, it was in the library. You, uh, had broken something." He smiled then, a slow-dawning smile that was as charming as any as Blair had ever seen.

A tall lanky man appeared out of nowhere, he was carrying a half full basket full of jewellery. Blair let out a snigger, if he thought she was donating anything he could think again.

" Ladies, the Confederacy asks for your jewellery on behalf of our noble cause." The man spoke, he looked worn out, as if he'd been travelling around the room endlessly nagging anybody that would listen. Blair knew the feeling.

"We aren't wearing any, we're in mourning." Her voice hard, insolent.

"Just a moment, please." Serena spoke, taking her glove off. Her wedding ring shone in the dim light, and so did Blair's obvious jealousy.

"But it's your wedding ring, ma'am."

Blair watched Serena place her ring in the basket, her heart in her throat.

The man strolled off, a muttered "thank you" under his breath as he left.

"It was a very beautiful thing to do, Mrs. Archibald." Chuck said, patting her softly on her back.

Blair felt a sudden strip of jealousy ripple through her, she didn't understand why. She had no feelings for Chuck Bass, only a minute amount of attraction for him, respect, admiration, but surely that wasn't the recipe for love.

Blair called the man back from the two woman he was now talking to only across from them, she could be admirable too, she could be beautiful. She chucked her ring as if it were nothing to her in the basket.

"Here, you can have mine, too. For the cause." Her husband was dead, what did she care about a lousy ring? It would only end up next to the rest of her worthless jewels in a box.

"And you Mrs. Hamilton. I know just how much that means to you." Chuck laughed, as he walked away slowly. He knew that she didn't care for the ring. He knew she didn't care for Mr. Hamilton. Throwing that ring in the box was for him, and my god was he pleased.

****************************************************************************

A group of musicians was playing on a raised stage at the far end of the room and people perambulated gently up and down, joining one group or another and telling jokes, whispering gossip, laughing extravagantly and looking at each other critically to judge how finally dressed they were. But Chuck had spent his whole night with Blair, dancing around the floor with her. She hadn't spoke much and neither had he.

As he were with her, he thought of his many loves, the many woman he had adored over the time's. All the same, innocent smiles, perfect slender bodies, eyes that told you stories. Blair was different from that usual taste, she was alluring and devious with only a hint of innocence about her. That was why they were much alike, he'd met a woman who was his equal. The thought of being with a sophisticated and educated woman such as Blair, excited him. He inwardly shook his head. No, as wonderful as it would be, it was just not possible….she was to stubborn.

"What do you want from me?" Blair asked tentatively.

He studied her for a long moment, his expression difficult to decipher.

"I'll tell you Blair Waldorf, someday I want you to say those words you said to Nathaniel Archibald to me, I love you."

Blair was silenced. She could only look miserably at Chuck, knowing what he must be thinking. But what could she say?

"That's something you will never hear from me Captain Bass, as long as you live." Chuck stared at her for a seemingly endless moment, his dark eyes cold as ice, as he spun her around once more and continued dancing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My favourite scene so far to write, a fourth part is on its way hopefully... I really think I won't put a 4th part up here till I get three more reviews from authors that haven't already commented (but those who have, please continue!) I have so many hits and so little reviews. It's annoying. I'm not very patient.

---

Blair had spent a whole hour riding with Chuck Bass, but having spent nearly half the time giving considerable uncomfortable thought to their unfortunate history, Blair had decided that neither suicide or murder was not the answer to her problem. Vile beast though Chuck certainly was, she did not really want to see him dead and doubted her ability to bring such a thing about in any case. And she certainly has no intention of killing herself and thus ridding him of his problem. She has also reached a conclusion. No matter how much he tried to convince her and himself otherwise, Chuck found her desirable.

The moment he had agreed to take her back to Tara, she would have let him do anything he wanted to her and revelled in the doing.

The horse and carriage came to a sudden stop, and so did Blair's trail of thought. Chuck stood up. It occurred to Blair, that he looked younger and more carefree than she had ever seen him. The tiny lines about his eyes had eased and his mouth was relaxed, almost smiling even in repose. Broad-shouldered and lithe and overwhelmingly handsome, he began to talk. "I'm leaving you here."

"You're what? Chuck, where are you going?" Blair knew better than to try to reason or plead with him. He would only hurt her more. She had learned to withdraw to a place that existed only insider herself.

"I'm going, my dear, to join the army." Chuck had made a hasty decision, but it was worth it. It would keep him occupied, it would be worthwhile. Maybe then he could prove himself in Blair's eyes, that he is a hero. Even if he ended up dying, at least then as she stand at his funeral, she would think of him as courageous.

Perhaps a saint would not have watched her so intensely, but Chuck had fallen so far short of sainthood in the past year and a half that he no longer had to worry about what a saint would do. He watched her with enjoyment, admiring every lovely curve and hollow. Her masses of hair were twisted into a soft pile on top of her head and secured with an elegant gold pick. She was looking down, so he caught just glimpses of the fathoms-deep brown of her eyes. But her lashes were long and black and feathery as they cast faint shadows over her cheeks, and her lips looked as soft and pink as the lushest rose. He admired the elegant lines of her face, the daintiness of her features, the graceful movement of her hands when she lifted them to stop him.

"Oh, you're joking. I could kill you for scaring me so." His eyes narrowed as the calm statement, she could have put a bit more effort.

"I'm very serious, Blair. I'm going to join up with our brave lads in gray." He hoped she would try to stop him, pull him back when he finally left her in the carriage, but if she did, would she really be the woman he loved?

"Chuck, you must be joking." She muttered, and the flames that leaped to life in those devil's eyes nearly unnerved him.

"Selfish to the end, aren't you? Thinking of your own precious hide with never a thought for the noble cause." Chuck unable to stop himself, scowled at her.

"Chuck, how could you do this to me, and why should you go now that, after it's all over and I need you, why? Why?" Before she thought, on a blinding blaze of temper, she slapped him. His head jerked back, his eyes widened, though just for a moment she thought she saw the merest hint of satisfaction in them.

"Why? Maybe it's because I've always had a weakness for lost causes, once they're really lost. Or maybe, maybe I'm ashamed of myself. Who knows?" Chuck said bitterly, he was ashamed of himself, who wouldn't be? Even his own family had disowned him. Nobody cared for what he thought, and the only way he could regain some dignity was to join the army, and the woman he loved was to selfish to let him go.

"You should die of shame to leave me here alone and helpless." Blair growled.

"You, helpless? Heaven help the Yankees if they capture you."

"Oh Chuck, please don't go. You can't leave me, please, I'll never forgive you." She assured him, dropping her eyes and then flicking a veiled look up at him. The glint in his eyes brightened while the centers went dark.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'll never understand or forgive myself. And if a bullet gets me, so help me, I'll laugh at myself for being an idiot. But there's one thing that I do know. And that is I love you, Blair. In spite of you and me and the whole silly world going to pieces around us, I love you. Because we're alike. Bad lots, both of us. Selfish and shrewd. But able to look things in the eyes and call them by their right names." His arms slid around her waist to clamp her to him, and he was bending her back over his arm, kissing her as if he were starving for the taste of her mouth. Dizzy Blair clung to him, opening her mouth to his endlessly revelling even in the sharp taste of whiskey which previously she had despised, returning his kiss with a fiery need of her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck as if she would never let him go; her tongue touched his, stroked it and shuddered before pushing him away.

"Don't hold me like that." She pushed him away eagerly, turning her head to make sure nobody was staring, or had seen.

Clearly he was determined to keep her in arms length. Scowling, Blair studied that lean, handsome face that frowned so sternly back at her. His hold on her hands had slackened now, and their fingers were still intertwined apparently of their own volition, completely oblivious to the angry words that were being exchanged.

"Blair, look at me. I love you more than I've ever loved any woman. And I've waited longer for you than I've ever waited for any woman." He stared at her for a moment, his mouth going tight. Those light eyes flickered with anger and something else as they moved over her flushed face. Then his eyes moved to her body in its well patched green dress, resting for a moment on heaving breasts and tiny waist before coming back to her eyes.

"Here's a soldier of the South that loves you, Blair. Wants to feel your arms around him, wants to carry the memory of your kisses into battle with him. Never mind about loving me. You're a woman who's sending a soldier to his death with a beautiful memory." He wanted Blair Waldorf. The knowledge came to him with the blinding light of truth. He wanted her to be his, his woman. For months feelings of possessiveness, towards her had been growing inside him undetected. Now they sprung forth in full bloom. She was his, like it or not. She just had not yet acknowledged her downfall. The problem was, how was he to go about making her do so?

"You're a low-down, cowardly, nasty thing, you! They were right. Everybody was right, you, you aren't a gentleman-" Blair paused, "Oh, go on. I want you to go. I hope a cannonball lands slap on you, I hope you're blown into a million pieces, I…" She would swear to anybody she had meant it, but to herself, well she couldn't lie. She was hurt, hurt that Chuck was leaving so sudden.

"Never mind the rest, I follow your general idea. And when I'm dead on the order of my country, I hope your conscience heard you. Good-bye Blair." And with that, Chuck left.


End file.
